Dry Your Eyes
by ZombieRedfox
Summary: Hey guys, I'm back with another story! Levy is having a bad day and Gajeel tried to cheer her up. Story takes place some time after the Fighting Festival arc. Potential for some sexy fluff in upcoming chapter. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1: Misunderstood

**Chapter1: Misunderstood**

Gajeel slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at the all too familiar ceiling of his bedroom. Though he had gotten plenty of sleep the dragon slayer was still exhausted for some reason. He yawned widely as he slowly sat up in his bed, his eyes half shut. Gajeel rubbed his head before running his fingers through his unruly morning hair.

_'What the hell did I do last night?' _His covers were half on the bed and half off. _'Must have been a rough night.' _That was when he felt his mattress move slightly. Gajeel knew it wasn't him, he was sitting perfectly still on the mattress. The dragon's eyes looked down as he saw the sheets moving as well.

That was when he heard a faint moan which quickly grabbed his attention. He turned his head to see that something, or someone, was in his bed with him. Gajeel's eyes widened when he caught sight of Levy lying next to him in his bed sound asleep. The script mage laid there in his bed covering her nearly naked body with his sheet, shifting again as she brought her knees up closer to her body.

_'Ok seriously...what the hell happened last night?!'_

* * *

It was early in the day as Levy McGarden rushed to around to get ready to go to the guild for a bit. She was stopped in the hallway by Juvia who had just heard that Gajeel just returned from a long job, but was feeling a bit under the weather. The script mage saw an opportunity to get even more acquainted with the iron dragon, so she decided to stop by his place on her way home later to check in on him and maybe bring him some soup.

Much to everyone's surprise, she and the dragon slayer have been hanging around one another a lot more lately which made her happy. Juvia was one of the few people, if any, that appreciated Levy getting to know her former Phantom Lord partner. It made the water mage happy to see them together. Although Gajeel was still a bit misunderstood by the rest of the guild, Levy saw past all his flaws and saw something that the others couldn't see. She enjoyed spending time with the iron dragon, much to some people's surprise...and disappointment.

"Thank you for telling me about Gajeel, Juvia!" the bluenette said as she hugged her friend.

The water mage smiled and hugged Levy back, "Juvia is so glad to see Gajeel-kun has a friend like you. Tell Gajeel-kun that Juvia hopes he feels better."

The bluenette nodded as she left Juvia's room and made her way downstairs, passing by several of the other girls on her way to the guild. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Erza asked as she passed by Levy.

"I uhh...I was going to go to the guild for a bit and then thought I would go and see how Gajeel was doing" the bluenette said as she slipped on her shoes.

The requip mage narrowed her eyes at her friend, folding her arms across her chest, "I don't know why you want to hang around someone like Gajeel. You know what kind of person he is...what he did to our guild" she said, warning her friend of the dragon slayer.

Levy clinched her fist and bit her lip. "Gajeel isn't such a bad person once you get to know him. He's actually pretty nice" the script mage said, sliding her tote bag over her head as it hung next to her side. Levy hated it when the others tried to warn her about Gajeel. She forgave the dragon for what he did to her and her teammates...why couldn't everyone else do the same?

"I know exactly what kind of person he is NOW!" Levy said as she turned quickly on her heels and ran out of the dorms._ 'Why can't they just get over it and give Gajeel a chance! He's not the same person he used to be!' _The script mage hated to be mad at her friends but she was getting tired of them saying such things about the iron dragon. But for now she tried to block out what Erza had said as she made her way towards the guild.

* * *

At the guild, Levy sat at her usual table with Jet and Droy, quietly reading a book while conversing with her friends whenever she felt the need. Usually she could sit and read through anything, even though her boisterous guild members as they got rowdy, but today was different. The script mage was a bit distracted by what Erza had said earlier, making it a bit difficult for bluenette to enjoy her book. Levy let out a sigh as she looked up at the clock, not realizing just how late it had gotten.

"Oh darn!" she said, slamming her book shut and shoving it into her bag along with her other books.

"Hey, what's the matter Levy?" Jet asked, raising his eyebrow at the script mages sudden actions.

"Were you supposed to do something today?" Droy asked. "If you were going to the library it's a bit late for that. It will be closing pretty soon."

"Hmm? Oh no, I was going to go and check on Gajeel. I heard he wasn't feeling well after getting back from his job. I thought maybe I would bring him something to eat" the bluenette said, standing up from her seat.

Jet and Droy naturally didn't like what they heard as their eyes narrowed towards Levy. "Why are you even wasting your time with that guy? He's nothing but trouble!" Jet said, standing up quickly, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Have you forgotten what he did to us, Levy?" Droy asked, crossing his arms. "He's a monster...he doesn't belong here in Fairy Tail!"

Levy knew her teammates would react this way; it seemed they still had a problem with the dragon slayer. The script mage didn't like how close minded the two were about him, not even giving Gajeel a chance to redeem himself. Levy also knew that they would say horrible things about him.

"No, I haven't forgotten what he did to us...but I have forgiven Gajeel for what he did, and you two should do the same! He's a part of Fairy Tail now and nothing you say or do will change that. You're just going to have to accept that and get over it!" Levy said as she grabbed her bag and began to walk away, but her arm was grabbed by one of her teammates trying to hold her back.

"We can't just let you go like this!" the two Shadow Gear members said.

Levy clinched her fists again and bit her lip, only this time she wasn't going to stand for it any longer. "I've had enough of you two saying trying to tell me what to do!" she said, snatching her arm away from the two boys. By now several of their guild mates around them have stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the commotion. "You two aren't the boss of me! I can do whatever I want, see whoever I want, and talk to whoever I want!" With that the script mage stomped off but not before turning back to her teammates. "I expect an apology from the two of you later!" she said and stormed out of the guild, leaving her teammates as well as a few other guild members shocked and speechless.

Once outside of the guild, Levy found herself leaning against a post as her eyes began to water up. "...Why?" she muttered as the tears began flowing from her eyes. "Why do they have to say such things about him?" Levy was always taught to forgive people for things that they do, and so she did and in the process got to know Gajeel a little better.

The script mage continued crying until she heard the doors open up. Afraid that it might be Jet and Droy coming to look for her, Levy ran off as fast as he could from the guild. Her teammates were the last people that she wanted to see right now.

What was supposed to be a nice, calm day turned into one of frustration and heartache for the script mage. She ran through the streets of Magnolia crying, making her way back to fairy Hills when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She couldn't go back to the dorms now, especially if she was crying. If Erza saw her like this the red head might think that it was Gajeel that made her cry and then there would be no end to it.

There was no place else for Levy to go now...except to see Gajeel, but how could she let him see her like this. To make matters worse, Levy looked up to the darkening sky as she felt some drops of water fall onto her skin. She held out her hand and watched as rain drops began falling from the sky. "Why?! Why is this happening to me today?!" the bluenette cried out. Levy ran under the awning of a nearby building just as the rain began pouring down around her. She knew perfectly well that she couldn't stand here all day waiting for the rain to let up and she was already getting cold from the rain that was on her.

Levy wiped her eyes and looked in the direction of Gajeel's place. "...I have no choice now" she muttered. It was now or never as Levy ran out from her temporary shelter, running as fast as she could towards Gajeel's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2: Apologies

**Chapter 2: Apologies**

Gajeel's mission this time around was a tough one and though he managed to come back unscathed for once, he was still worn out. The dragon slayer laid there on an old couch in his apartment wearing a baggy pair of shorts and an old shirt with a small hole on the front of it. He didn't feel like doing much of anything, just lying there and staring at his ceiling for some time until. That was until he heard the sound of rain drops beating against the windows of his apartment. The dragon slayer lazily turned his head and watched the rain fall a bit before turning back and yawning loudly and sighing.

Out of nowhere came a loud banging sound at his door which caught Gajeel off guard, making him flinch. He sat up quickly and narrowed his eyes, looking at his front door wondering who was stupid enough to be out in this weather. "Hold yer horses...I'm coming" the dragon said, pulling himself up from his couch and walking over to his door.

"What the hell do ya want?!" the dragon asked upon opening the door. Gajeel heard a sniffle as he looked down to find a drenched Levy standing in front of him with her head down. "Shrimp? What the hell are ya doing out here in this weather?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The bluenette didn't answer him at first. She simply wrapped her arms around her shivering body and mumbled softly, "Can...I come in...please?" she asked Gajeel. The dragon slayer didn't know what was going on but he could tell that something wasn't right. Levy wasn't her usual cheerful self, not to mention she was out in the rain without an umbrella or a jacket. So he stepped to the side, opening the door wider for her to enter.

Levy slowly walked into Gajeel's apartment, keeping her head down so he wouldn't see that she had been crying. Her body trembled from cold rain that had her soaking wet as she stood in the entryway of Gajeel's place.

"Sit...I'll get you some towels" the dragon said, pointing to the couch as he stepped out of the room for a moment. The script mage nodded and walked over to the old couch and took a seat on the edge of it, not wanting to get the upholstery too wet. Her eyes wandered around the room, she had always wondered what the inside of Gajeel's place looked like. It seemed fairly simple, with a few pieces of scrap iron lying about on the floor.

Gajeel soon reentered the room with several towels. He unfolded one of them and placed it on her head while handing her the others. "Here, dry yourself off." he said in a low voice.

"Thank you" she mumbled as she began drying her hair off. 'He must I'm an idiot now for coming to his place.'

"Now...you mind telling me what's wrong with ya?" Gajeel asked as he walked around his couch and took a seat next to her. "You wouldn't be out in the rain like that if you were alright."

Levy was silent for a moment as she dried herself off some more, hoping that Gajeel wouldn't keep questioning her about being out in the rain. She wasn't sure if she should tell Gajeel about what Jet, Droy and Erza said to her earlier.

"Well, shrimp? You gonna answer my damn question?" the dragon asked, folding his arms across his chest.

That was when he heard a faint whimper from Levy which then turned into sniffles. Gajeel's eyebrow rose again as he leaned forward, trying to get a look at her face which she was so intent on hiding.

"...Levy?" he asked. Rarely did the dragon call the script mage by her name and not one of his cute nicknames for her. Something was definitely wrong and that was when he saw a tear drop fall from her eyes, landing on her hand.

The bluenette cupped her face again, trying to hold back any more tears but found it useless. "...I'm sorry" she said in a low, muffled voice. "I'm sorry!" she said again, even louder this time as she turned and suddenly threw herself towards Gajeel, wrapping her arms around him as she cried into his shirt.

Gajeel's eyes widened at the bluenette's sudden actions. The two had never gotten this close before so it really took the dragon slayer by surprise. He was unsure about whether to hug her back or not.

"What the hell are ya apologizing to me for?" he asked her, hoping he could get an answer from her in between sniffles.

After a few minutes of crying on the dragon slayer, Levy pulled back from Gajeel and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry that you had to see me like this. It wasn't my intention to come here crying" she said in a low voice.

"Come here?" Gajeel asked, raising his studded eyebrow. So it wasn't a coincidence that Levy was out in the rain and close to his apartment. "Tch, why the hell would you come all the way out here? Don't tell me that you missed me while I was gone, gi hee" the dragon said in a teasing manner.

Levy's face began to get warm as her cheeks became a rosy shade. She turned away trying to hide her blush, "I uhhh, well that is...Juvia told me that you were back from your mission but you weren't feeling well so..." Levy said as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "So I thought I would stop by to see how you were and bring you some soup...but I forgot it at the guild" she said as her eyes began to water up again.

Gajeel saw her eyes starting to water up, "Hey now! I was only messing with ya, shrimp! No need to get upset over forgetting some damn soup!" he said, waving his hands frantically to get Levy to stop crying.

"That's not the reason I'm upset..." Levy said, holding back her tears as her lip quivered. "I...I got into an argument with Erza this morning...and then Jet and Droy at the guild...all because I wanted to see you."

The dragon slayer's face went blank as he leaned back against the back cushion, he should have known it was something like that. Almost everyone at the guild still seemed to be holding a grudge against him. People telling him to get lost, hoping that he didn't return from a job...it was all the same to him. He had learned to just shrug it off and ignore them, but seeing Levy upset because of him didn't make him all too happy.

"Those damn bastards! What the hell is there problem?" the dragon said, gritting his teeth. "Some friends they are...they knew you would get upset over this and yet they persist! I ought to kick their asses next time I see them!" the dragon said, bringing his fist up and placing it in his open hand.

Levy wiped her eyes and looked over at the dragon, "Please don't Gajeel. It will only make things worse" she said, shaking her head as she leaned in closer to him. The bluenette was actually a bit surprised that Gajeel actually seemed to be concerned with her feelings. "I...appreciate the gesture, but I don't think violence will solve my problem with them."

Disappointed to hear Levy say not to fight anyone, Gajeel merely nodded and turned his attention to a crash of thunder that came from outside. The script mage flinched from the loud sound as she let out a faint whimper.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of thunder, shrimp" Gajeel said as he looked back to Levy.

"N-No...it just startled me" the bluenette said as she dried herself off some more. Her skin may have been dry but her clothes were still soaking wet from the rain. Her body trembled again from the chill in the air.

Gajeel, noticing this all, got up from the couch and walked into his bedroom again. Levy's eyes followed him as he walked past her and disappeared into his room. She leaned over to try and get a glimpse of his bedroom, wondering what Gajeel was doing in there. Another loud crash of thunder came, followed by lightning as an 'eek" escaped from Levy's mouth. She covered her mouth, hoping that Gajeel didn't hear her. 'So maybe I am a little scared of thunder...'

A moment later he came back out with an old t-shirt he grabbed out of his closet. "Here, you can change into this" Gajeel said, handing her the shirt. "It doesn't look like this rain is going to let up anytime soon, so no sense in staying in those wet clothes."

Levy smiled a little and nodded as she took the shirt from him. "Thank you" she said but noticed that there wasn't a bottom piece for her. "Umm...what about some shorts maybe?" she asked.

Gajeel shot her a smirk, "That shirt is plenty big. Think of it as a dress, gi hee" he said. "I'll step back in here so you can change" the dragon said as he reentered his bedroom.

The script mage's face turned bright red she realized she would only be wearing this shirt. But she couldn't complain too much, Gajeel did have a point.

Levy unfolded the shirt to reveal a tank top. She stood up, placing the shirt up against her body. "He was right" she mumbled as she slid off her wet dress, but not before glancing over at the bedroom, making sure it was safe. _'At least he had the courtesy to step out of the room.' _Levy continued undressing after seeing that Gajeel wasn't going to be peaking in on her as she changed. Not that she would have minded it since she had some pent up feelings for the dragon, but she was always to afraid to say anything. Ever since he protected her during the festival when Laxus attacked her, it sparked something in her.

Levy shook her head, snapping back to reality, as she slipped the t-shirt over her head as it fall down her body and just barely covering her backside. She tugged at the bottom of the shirt, trying to stretch it out some to hopefully cover her up more, but to no avail. She could feel her face blushing again, would Gajeel even notice that she was barely covered by his shirt? Not to mention she had to keep adjusting the top of the shirt to keep it from falling off her shoulders. "This is so embarrassing" she muttered as she continued blushing.

The bluentte glanced outside to see the sky getting even darker, not only from the storm clouds but because it was very late in the day. "Of all days for it to rain..." she mumbled, followed by a sigh. Levy pulled herself together and walked over to the door leading into Gajeel's bedroom and paused for a moment. She raised her hand and gently knocked on it, "Ga-Gajeel?" she asked quietly.

There was no answer. Curiosity got the better of Levy as she slowly pushed open the door and peered into the dragon's room. "Hello?" she asked again as her eyes scanned the dark room. It was exactly as she pictured it...a large, unkempt bed with a few clothes scattered about. Cautiously she entered into his room. "Gajeel?" she asked louder this time as she heard a noise coming from behind a door in the dragon's bedroom.

Gajeel emerged from the closet to see Levy in his bedroom. He stopped in his tracks and stood there, shirtless with a fresh shirt in his hand and stared at the bluenette. "What are you doing in here?" he asked, walking over to turn on a small lamp next to his bed and flipped it on.

"I uhh, well I was just going to let you know that I was done changing" Levy said as she continued to fidget wit the bottom of his shirt.

As the light came on, both mages eyes met one another. Levy's eye immediately went to Gajeel's bare chest. She knew the dragon was strong and well built, but she never imagined how ripped he was. _'Why is this happening to me?!' _She tried to look away from him but her eyes kept going back to him. Her cheeks began to blush again from the sight of the half naked dragon.

Gajeel's eyes, meanwhile, widened at the sight of the bluenette. She stood there before him, barely clothed, as his eyes scanned her all over. He had always thought Levy was special in her own ways, but seeing her like this stirred up feelings that he tried his best to ignore for so long. He felt his own face blushing at the nearly naked script mage. It was fortunate for him that Levy kept looking away, it meant she would be able to shee his reddening cheeks. _'What is wrong with me?!'_

"You're...shirt is really big. Do you have anything other than a tank top?" she asked. "It's a bit too uhhh...well it's not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but I don't know if I can wear this" she said, trying to hide her face.

The dragon slayer came back to his senses as Levy spoke. He stepped closer to her and reached his hand out to her, placing the strap of the shirt back up onto her shoulder. "I think it suits you just fine, shrimp. It shows off a whole new side of you, gi hee" he said, leaning in closer to her.

Levy's eyes widened at the dragon's words. "Ga...jeel" she said quietly. Her heart began to race the closer Gajeel got to her. She wanted to confess her feelings for the dragon, but feared being rejected by him. She had a feeling that Gajeel wasn't exactly the loving type. She looked up at him to see that smirk on his face that she loved to see, but could never admit. This time thought she wasn't sure if she was glad to see.

"Y-You shouldn't say such things like that..." she said, turning away from the dragon slayer. _'What...what is he doing?' _Was Gajeel just toying with her now? Maybe Gajeel knew that she had feelings for him and was taking advantage of that?

"What are you saying, shrimp?" he asked, a bit confused by her quick action. "I'm just saying that you should wear more revealing clothes."

Levy's face quickly flushed as she clinched her fist. "Is that all I am to you then? Just something for you to look at?!" she blurted out. Levy thought Gajeel might have been different from all the other guys, not caring about what she wore or how much skin she showed. "Baka!" she said as she turned around, shouting at the dragon slayer.

Gajeel didn't see anything wrong with what he said. He was only joking with the bluenette, but then it hit him. Was Levy getting this upset because she had some kind of feelings for him? How could he have not noticed it sooner?

"I'll leave as soon as the rain lets up" Levy said as she turned to walk out of his bedroom but was stopped by a large hand on her wrist. She looked back over her shoulder to see Gajeel holding her back, the smirk that was on his face was gone.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that" he said in an attempt to make Levy listen. "It's just that...well..." the dragon said as he looked for the words to say.

"Well what?" the script mage asked, waiting for an answer from the dragon.

Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck, still trying to find the right words to apologize with to Levy. "Do you know even know what you do to me?!" he said loudly, causing Levy's eyebrow to rise, seeming a bit perplexed by what he said.

"Every time I see, you or get near you...you make me feel something I've never felt before, or thought I could feel" Gajeel said, releasing his hold on Levy's wrist.

The bluenette stared at him, her eyes narrowing as she stepped back towards him. "What...are you saying, Gajeel?" she asked, her heart racing even more as she hoped to hear those words from him...those three small, yet powerful, words she longed to hear from his lips.

The dragon slayer began to fidget himself now, not knowing what to do now._ 'Should I tell her...' _It was evident now that Levy did have some feelings for him, but were they the same ones that he had for her. Gajeel grabbed hold of her hand and looked down at her, trying to speak but the words were stuck on his tongue.

"I...I uhhh..." he started to say as Levy moved in closer, waiting in anticipation for him to say what was on his mind.

"I..." he started again, but found this more difficult than he thought it would be. Aggravated, the dragon just gave in. "Ah the hell with it!" he said as he grabbed Levy by her waist and pulled her to him. He leaned down and placed his lips onto hers.

Levy's eyes flew open but soon relaxed as the dragon slayer kissed her. She had to admit it caught her completely off guard, but she kind of enjoyed it. The bluenette then closed her eyes, their lips interlocked as she raised a hand and cupped his cheek.

After a moment, Gajeel broke away from the kiss and gazed down at the script mage. A smile was back on her face as her hand remained on his face. It was then that he knew for sure that she cared for him the way he did her.

"I... love you, Levy" Gajeel finally said in a low voice. Why it was so difficult for him to say in the first place when it just rolled off his tongue this time.

"I love you too, Gajeel!" Levy said as she threw her arms around her dragon's neck. She felt tears of joy come to her eyes as she buried her face in his long black mane. "In fact...I could never tell you before, but I've had feelings for you for some time now."

Surprised by what he heard, Gajeel mentally face palmed himself. All this time the two have had these feelings for one another but have been too cowardly to confess them...until now.

"I feel like such an idiot now..." the dragon said as he laughed.

Levy pulled back and looked up at him. "Don't tell me that you too..." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Gajeel nodded as he raised a hand, wiping away the tear from her face. "Dry your eyes, shrimp" the dragon said as he smiled at her. Levy had never actually seen a genuine smile like this on Gajeel's face before. She nodded in reply as Gajeel leaned down and kissed the spot on her cheek where the tear stopped.

Levy had always imagined them being rough, but they were actually rather soft. She giggled as she felt the dragon's lips on her cheek. "It's funny how things work out, isn't it?" she asked, smiling at him. What started off as a mere house visit turned into the two of them confessing their feelings for one another.

The dragon slayer leaned back and smirked, "In a way it is." Of course it was, he never would have been able to say anything about his feelings if none of this had even happened.

"Now come on, shrimp. I'm going to make this a night you'll never forget" Gajeel said as he scooped her up into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Insecurities

****WARNING: Prepare yourself for some upcoming fluffy smut! :D****

**Chapter 3: Insecurities**

_'A night I'll never forget?'_ Before Levy could say or do anything, Gajeel had lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to his bed. She looked down at it and then quickly back to Gajeel as he placed her down. Her face must have been completely red at this point as she felt she gripped the sheets of his bed.

"Ga-Gajeel! Wait a minute...aren't we rushing things a little fast?!" the script mage said, nervously. "I mean we only just now told each other how we feel and we haven't even been on a date yet..." she said trailing off.

"Then I'll take you on a date later" the dragon said as he climbed onto his bed, grinning at the bluenette.

To say Levy wasn't nervous was an understatement, but it wasn't as if she never thought about what it would be like to make love to a dragon. In fact she may have wanted it more than Gajeel did; something was just holding her back. "Well...I've never done anything like this before..." she said, trying to cover her lower half the best she could.

The dragon slayer raised his eyebrow and laughed, "I should hope not! Surly you know from all those books you've read how much dragons love virgins, gi hee" he said as he inched his way up the bed, closer to the script mage.

Levy's eyes widened, "Gajeel! That's not funny!" she shouted, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'm being serious!"

"So am I, shrimp! You have no idea how badly I've been wanting you."

By now Gajeel had made his way up and straddled himself on top of the bluenette as he leaned down close to her face. As she looked at him, Levy wondered how could she not want him in this moment. The bluenette could feel his breath against her neck as he leaned in even closer, sending a pleasurable chill up her spin. A small moan escaped her mouth as the dragon planted a series of small kisses in her neck. Levy wasn't sure if Gajeel heard it or not, but he continued kissing her before pulling away and looking down at her. One of the tank tops straps was falling off her shoulder which sparked the small argument earlier.

"So why did you get so mad earlier when I was trying to compliment you?" he asked the bluenette as he hovered above he.

"That was a funny way to show a compliment." Levy said, looking away and feeling a little embarrassed by her reasoning. "...I guess I'm just not use to people giving me a compliment about my body. Lu-chan and Erza are more, well-endowed than I am...so I'm always being compared to them and why my figure can't compete with theirs..." she said. "I know it's a stupid reason...but to always be compared to the other girls even though we're all around the same age..."

Gajeel could see her reasoning behind it, although he didn't have a problem at all with her figure. He then looked from Levy down to her chest, "Well I think they're perfect" he said.

Levy's eyes widened as she turned back to look up at Gajeel. She wasn't sure if he was just saying that to make her feel better or if he really meant it. No, of course he meant what he said. Why would he lie to her about something like this?

"I mean, why the hell do I want something bigger than my hand? I wouldn't be able to get a good grip, gi hee" the dragon said with a smirk as he held up one of his hands, making a squeezing gesture.

Levy let out a small giggle as she realized Gajeel was trying to cheer her up but was also being sincere. "Is that so?" she asked, grinning up at the dragon.

Gajeel nodded as he lowered his hand and placed it on her exposed shoulder. Next thing Levy knew, he had slid his hand down underneath the shirt she was wearing and cupped her breast. Her eyes widened quickly but slowly relaxed as she felt the dragon's hand on her breast. She didn't flinch or try and knock his hand away...in fact she seemed to enjoy it.

"See...they're the perfect size" he said as he gently squeezed her breast, which released another small moan from the script mage.

"I...I see" Levy said. As he gently caressed her breast, the bluenette felt a tingling sensation between her legs. She had never felt anything like this before, not even when reading her romance novels which were filled with the kind of stuff they were doing. It was a sensation that she was starting to enjoy and wanted more.

Seeing that Levy was fine with where his hand was at, Gajeel leaned back down to the bluenette and placed his lips upon hers once again. The dragon's tongue grazed her lips as it asked for entrance in which Levy gladly replied with opening her mouth. His tongue entered into her mouth, making contact with her tongue as they danced in and out of each other's mouth.

Levy raised her hands, cupping the dragon's face as the two continued. This was her first real kiss from anyone and she was glad it was with Gajeel. The two broke from the intimate kiss to catch their breath if only for a moment before Gajeel leaned back down and began kissing her neck. The bluenette ran her fingers through the dragon's thick black mane of hair. "You know...that was my first kiss" she said shyly.

"Well there's plenty more where that came from" the dragon whispered in her ear which sent that chill up her spin again. Levy let out a whimper when she felt his lips moving all about her neck. Every now and then, she caught the feeling of his tongue gliding across her skin as he worked on her neck. She could feel herself getting aroused simply by the dragon's touch as she clamped her legs together, feeling herself getting wet.

Gajeel, by this point, could feel his own excitement as the bulge in his pants began to grow. Never has any woman ever had such an effect on him as Levy did. He had looked at many women in his old days, but none could ever get a rise out of him like Levy could. With his need growing more, Gajeel began grinding himself across the bluenette's womanhood, hoping to get her more excited.

It seemed to work. Feeling his hardening member rubbing across her like that, she let out a loud moan. "Ahh...Gajeel!" she cried out in a moment of pleasure as he continued grinding against her. It was then that he took his next step. Releasing her breast from his grip, he slid his hand down the script mage's side. The dragon slipped his hand underneath the shirt she was wearing, his hand grazing her panties as he felt around the outside of her womanhood. He stopped for a moment and looked down at Levy, grinning. "Damn, shrimp. I can already feel you getting wet through these damn things" he said with a smirk.

The script mage felt her face turning red as she tried pulling down the bottom of the shirt. "Wh-What?!" she cried out, sitting herself up on his bed as she pulled the shirt's strap back onto her shoulder. "Gajeel...are we sure we want to do this?" she asked, nervously for some reason.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at the question. He wasn't sure why she reacted this way when everything was going just fine but he could sense some hesitation from Levy. "I think the question here is do you want to do this" he said, leaning back away from her. "And from the way you smell I think you do, gi hee."

"GAJEEL! That's not funny!" she said, looking away from the dragon. What Gajeel said was true, she did want it as much as he did...so what was she afraid of? Was it her own insecurities about herself that was holding her back from making love to him? She hated herself for this problem...always thinking that she's weak and not good enough for anything, or anyone.

The dragon slayer didn't know what to do or say at this point. All Gajeel knew was that he was sitting here with the girl he loved, half dressed in his bed and him with a boner. "Just what the hell is so wrong with two people mating?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Mating? Hearing him say it like that made her feel more nervous. After all, Gajeel was a raised by a dragon, so it was only natural for him to have dragon like instincts. Maybe that was it. She once read in a book about dragons and that they mated with only one female and it was for life. To think that someone as powerful as Gajeel chose someone weaker, like her, as his mate...was she worthy enough to be his mate?

Gajeel crawled off of the script mage and sat next to her on his bed, feeling a bit awkward and somewhat mad. He was mad at himself for trying to do something like this with someone like Levy, who seemed more timid than the others girls in the guild. "Maybe we should just forget it...for now..." he said in a low, gruff voice.

"...It's...not that..." she said hesitantly, seeing that he was a bit upset by the way the evening was turning out. Levy bit her bottom lip, angry at herself for being to afraid to say what was on her mind...afraid that she wouldn't know how to please him. She had to get past these damn insecurities of hers.

_'Of course! That's it!' _Levy was hit with inspiration as she straightened herself up, thinking back to some of the more naughty romance novels Erza liked to borrow on occasion. In those books, some of the women were timid like her but soon showed an aggressive side when it came down to...mating. Maybe what she needed was to be more like the women in her books and be aggressive, not nervous or timid. After all, she loved Gajeel and wanted to make him happy. But most importantly she wanted to be happy with herself, and if this was the best way to get past her issues then she was ready for it.

With that mind sight, Levy would make herself stronger for her dragon and break down her wall. She took in a deep breath and gathered up her courage. With a devilish grin on her face, she lowered the strap of the shirt off her shoulder again and crawled towards the dragon slayer. "Gajeel" she said, trying to sound sexy and seductive...or at least that's what the women in her books always tried to do.

Gajeel turned to see the script mage practically in his face. "Gajeel, I'm sorry about me being nervous. I just want you to be happy...with me" she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I do want you and I do want to be your mate...if you'll still have me" she said, looking away as if she were expecting him to reject him.

The dragon slayer couldn't believe what he was seeing, this was like a totally different Levy_. _He couldn't help but wonder if she was starting to take pointers from some of her romance novels. "How the hell do you think I couldn't possibly be happy with ya...Levy. You know I still want ya" he said, smirking at her as he pointed to the still present erection in his shorts.

Levy snapped her head back towards the dragon and looked down to where he pointed. She could feel tears of joy trying to fill her eyes but she resisted the urge to release them. "You mean it?" she asked, smiling at him as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Why the hell would I lie to you about something like this?!" Gajeel said as he slowly began to put the pieces together behind Levy's actions earlier. "I fell for you because of who you are, even if you have your own insecurities.

Her own insecurities? Did that mean Gajeel had some as well, but wasn't showing it. How stupid Levy felt now for letting them get the better of her.

"Well, in that case..." she said, releasing her arms from his neck a she pushed the dragon back onto his bed, catching him completely off guard. "I'm ready to mate with you, Gajeel" she said as she mounted the dragon slayer.


	4. Chapter 4: Mates

***WARNING: This chapter does contain smut**  
**So this is like my first fanfic with smut in it, don't expect it to be fabulously written :P **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mates**

Levy had taken a huge step in finally breaking down her wall of insecurity when she pounced the dragon slayer. Gajeel was caught by surprise from the bluenette's actions and rather enjoyed it. A smirk came across his face when he saw Levy wanting to take control of the situation. So he just laid there on his bed with Levy on top of him, grinning up at her, "You sure you're ready?" he asked. "There's no turning back once we've done this...you'll be my woman forever."

_'His woman...' _Levy nodded without any hesitation this time. "I am...and I'm sorry about earlier. I just had some issues that I needed to get past" she said as she leaned down to Gajeel. She wanted nothing more than to be his forever as she ran her hands up his bare torso, feeling every inch of his muscles which sent that feeling throughout her body again. He felt so powerful underneath her small hands as she traced the lines of his abs.

Levy bit her bottom lip as she unknowingly found herself rocking against Gajeel's member which was now getting even firmer from her actions. She was beginning to enjoy the feeling of him against her like this. If only she had confessed to him sooner...

Gajeel watched as Levy grinded her lower half against him. His eyes relaxed as he felt her soft hands continuing to run across his chest, sending a small pleasurable chill up his back. The dragon in return placed his hands on her waist as she continued to rock. Gajeel could feel his hardening member longing to escape from the confines of his shorts as he let out a faint groan which caught Levy's attention.

Hearing the reaction from him, Levy grinned as she placed several kisses on his chest. "...Gajeel" the bluenette whispered as she raised her head and placed a soft kiss on his lip before straightening herself up. She gazed down at the dragon underneath her and grabbed hold of the lower half of the tank top she was wearing. She could feel her cheeks blushing again as those insecure thoughts tried to take over her, but she took in a deep breath and pulled the shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. Levy now sat there on top of Gajeel in nothing but her panties, shying her face from him. Her arms instinctively tried to cover her now exposed breasts, but she forced them to stay down...waiting for Gajeel to say or do something.

The dragon slayer's crimson eyes looked her body all over before reaching his hands up and placed them on her bare breasts. A small flinch came from Levy as she felt his hands caressing her breasts, but she quickly relaxed and turned her head back to see the pleasurable look on Gajeel's face. That one look was all Levy needed as she gave him a small smile and continued rocking against his erection.

An impassioned moan came from Gajeel as he enjoyed the teasing from the script mage. He was beginning to like this new side of Levy, the more domineering side of her which he had never seen or thought was in her. His eagerness to be inside of his soon to be mate was growing as she rubbed her womanhood against him. Gajeel began tugging on her panties, trying to pull them down so that he could gain entrance into her.

Levy caught the hint he was giving her and nodded. After a few more rocking motions, she climbed off of him long enough to rid herself of what little clothing she had left. Before she could climb back onto him, she could see Gajeel already unfastening his belt. "Here...let me help you" she said, reaching for the buckle as she unfastened it for him. The dragon's eyes widened in glee as he watched the bluenette undid his pants. He smirked and rested back against his bed as Levy worked on releasing his throbbing member from its confines.

The script mage finally got his belt and zipper undone as she slowly pulled his shorts off of Gajeel. Her eyes widened as she took one look at the dragon's fully erect cock, "Gajeel!" she cried out in wonderment. He certainly was a lot bigger than she imagined him being and, much to her surprise, was even pierced down here as well. Levy grinned and wrapped one of her hands around the base of his member, stroking it slowly as her fingers slid up and down his shaft, grazing over the two small studs.

Gajeel's entire body went limp as he felt her hand stroking his member in anticipation. He released another groan from the back of his throat, much louder that than the last one and very reminiscent of a growl. It was then that Levy knew he was relishing her actions which gave the bluenette even more confidence in herself.

After a few more strokes, she slowly crawled back up the dragon and placed her entrance on top him, Levy began grinding herself against him again only this time with no clothing to come between them. Never would Levy have imagined herself doing something like this, she had only fantasized about it. But here she was, rubbing her clit across Gajeel's firm member over and over again. The bluenette bit down on her lip as she felt herself getting wetter with every second she rubbed against him.

Looking down at her dragon slayer, the bluenette knew that he was ready to take her as she herself by now was ready to accept him into her. "I want you" Gajeel said in a low voice, running his hands up and down her thighs.

"I want you, too" Levy said as she stopped rocking. Rising up onto her knees, she positioned herself just above him and grabbed hold of his member once again. She placed his tip against the entrance to her womanhood and opened herself up to him as she slowly slid his member in. The bluenette cried out in pain as she felt him slid into, lowering herself down onto him until he was completely inside her. Levy closed her eyes tightly and whimpered, she knew it was going to be painful at first, but there was no way she was going to stop now.

"You...alright?" he asked, placing his hands on her waist once again as he bit his own lip.

Levy nodded, "Y-Yeah...I just didn't expect you to be so big!" she gasped out._ 'It will only hurt for a moment' _she told herself as she took in a deep breath. The pain soon left her, leaving behind the ever growing sensation of ecstasy as she felt the faint throbbing of his member inside of her. Levy looked down at Gajeel and smiled to let him know that she was alright before she continued.

"I take it that it's a good thing I'm pretty big? gi hee" Gajeel asked, teasing the script mage as he wiped the small tear that had formed in her eye from the brief moment of pain. Never had he felt anything as wonderful as he did now, inside of his mate.

"I...I guess we'll have to find out" she said. Taking another deep breath, Levy raised herself slowly and then back down onto his member, repeating the process a few times. She could feel the small pierced studs grazing ever so lightly across her walls. It felt strange at first but she soon began to enjoy the feeling of the small iron studs. With each motion she made, a whimper of bliss would escape her mouth which enticed the dragon more.

Gajeel gripped her waist firmly as Levy soon picked up her pace. He moaned as the bluenette slid up and down his fully erect cock. "Damn...you're so fucking tight!" he said, biting down on his lip even more as Levy continued. Her walls continued to tighten around his member, sending that feeling she first felt throughout her entire body. It was a sensation she didn't want to go away.

"Ga-Gajeel!" she cried out again as she felt a small pressure building up within her. _'Not yet!'_

The bluenette leaned down more towards the dragon as he placed a hand back onto one of her breasts, squeezing it gently as he let out a small series of groans. His teeth began to clinch unknowingly as Levy continued rocking against him. Gajeel reached up to place his other hand on her cheek, but was quickly snatched away by Levy who then his thumb in her mouth and began to suck on it. Her moaning became even louder as she rode her dragon slayer, calling out his name once again in a muffled voice.

"Ahh Gajeel! I can feel it!" she cried out, releasing his hand and signaling that she was already close to cumming. Levy wasn't expecting to reach her climax this quickly. She could have slowed herself down to keep it from reaching her so soon, but she didn't want to stop.

"Oh?" Gajeel was a bit surprised that she was already this close to her climax, but he couldn't blame her. This was her first time and if he was as big as he claimed he was then it was to be expected.

Levy sat back up on Gajeel, rocking even harder and faster as she felt the pressure building up even more. It such a wonderful feeling, but Levy felt as if she were about to burst if she didn't have her first orgasm soon. Her breasts bounced in rhythm to her movements which seemed to entrance the dragon slayer as he watched them. By now, he too could tell that she was getting even closer to her peek as he gripped her waist firmly.

"Ahhh...I can't hold it anymore!" she cried out in pleasure, shutting her eyes tightly as she released herself onto Gajeel's member, her sweet nectar flowing onto his member. She released an intensely loud moan, slowing her pace, but she continued until she was sure that she got every last drop of her cum onto him. Levy opened her eyes and looked down at her dragon, panting for air and shuddering all over from her intense orgasm.

Gajeel moaned as he felt her cumming, it was one of the most pleasurable things he has ever felt. There was another growl in his throat as she finished her climax and finally stopped her rocking motions. The dragon looked up at the bluenette who seemed to be in a state of euphoria, a wide grin across her face ash her panting slowed down.

"...I...I never knew it could feel that good..." Levy said, trying to catch her breath.

"Glad you enjoyed it, shrimp...because now it's my turn! gi hee" the dragon said as he quickly sat himself up. He tightened his grip on Levy and before she knew what was going on, he now had the bluenette on her back, looking up at him.

Levy let out a squeak as Gajeel flipped her onto her back so quickly. She was more surprised that he managed to stay inside of her as he did so. She let out a small giggle, "You sure are fast" she said, brushing some strands of his raven hair away from his face.

"Yeah? Well I'll have to make sure to take my time with ya then, shrimp!" With that, Gajeel sat up on his knees between the script mages legs and grabbed hold of her waist again. He slowly began thrusting his member in and out of her as.

Levy replied with his thrusting by wrapping her legs around his waist. The bluenette whimpered and moaned as she felt the dragon moving himself in and out of her. Levy found herself licking her lips, enticing the dragon to give her more. Gajeel caught sight of this and smirked as he began pulling her against each of his thrusts, going deeper inside her. The bluenette moaned out loud as she felt his rock hard cock go deeper into her. It pained her at first, but the pain subsided quickly as he continued moving in and out of her, quickening his pace. Her hands gripped his sheets firmly.

"Don't...Don't stop!" she yelled out, panting but wanting even more of her dragon.

With a devious smirk on his face, the dragon gladly replied as he grabbed hold of the bluenette's leg, raising it up to open herself more to him. Levy's eyes widened and gasped as she felt his member go even deeper into her, much deeper. There were a series of loud moans that came from her as she threw back her head, arching her back as the dragon continued thrusting himself in and out of her. Gajeel replied with his own moans of pleasure, enjoying the feeling of being deep inside her womanhood.

Levy raised her hand up to his pillow, gripping it firmly as the other hand went to her breast. She began To think back to her books and how the woman would play with herself to get more reactions from her companion. Levy slowly began rubbing her breast in a teasing manner as her dragon ravished her intimately.

Gajeel, of course noticing the actions from the script mage, growled as he watched her hand moved around her breast. She grinned at her dragon in between her moans as her nipple slid between her fingers. He always thought there must have been a naughty side to Levy thanks to all those novels she read. The gestures may have been small but they were enough to get the dragon worked up even more than he already was.

As much as he was enjoying the sight before him, Gajeel could no longer take the teasing anymore. He released her leg, wrapping his arms around her as he attacked her breast with his mouth. Levy squeaked loudly when she felt the dragon's teeth graze across her breast as he gently bit her nipple, making her scream out in pleasure. The nipping soon gave way to sucking as he continued his motions in and out of her.

Before long, Gajeel could feel the pressure building up in him as he felt close to having his own orgasm. He gritted his teeth as his movements in and out of his mate sped up. He removed his mouth from her breast, placing it on her lips as he inserted his tongue into her mouth. His tongue intertwined with hers as the pressure inside him grew even more. "Levy..." he whispered in between moans.

The script mage nodded, "Yes...do it..." she whispered in reply, giving Gajeel permission to release himself inside of her.

With a few more quick thrusts, Gajeel roared out as his finally reached his own climax, releasing his seed inside of the bluenette's core. His mate moaned blissfully as she felt the warmth of his cum filling her inside. "...Gajeel" she whispered again, wrapping her arms around her dragon's neck and pulled him down towards her.

The dragon went straight towards the bluenette's neck, sinking his teeth into her soft skin as he bit her. Levy cried out, not expecting Gajeel to do something like that. Her eyes wandered to him as he sucked on her neck. She wasn't exactly sure why he bit her so hard but it must have had something to do with dragons mating. Was he marking her as his mate? Gajeel finally removed his fangs from her tender flesh and looked at the marks he left on her neck. he then placed his mouth back over the spot he bit end this time tenderly kissed it, licking the bite marks he left behind. It was then that Levy realized her hunch was right. Gajeel indeed bit her to let any other potential "mates" know that she was now his mate and that no one else had dared to try and pursue her. She smiled in approval as the dragon continued licking the spot on her neck...she was now _his_ mate, the only man she has ever loved and ever will.

Everything that happened almost seemed like one of Levy's dreams, she actually had several that involved her being with Gajeel but never like this. She actually had to pinch herself to make sure that it wasn't a dream. After seeing that this was in fact reality, Levy tightened her grip around the dragon's neck happily. "I'm so glad I decided to stop by to see you today" the bluenette said in a low voice, wondering if Gajeel heard her mumbling.

By now, the dragon's thrusting had stopped as he panted loudly, his member still lodged inside. "I'm rather glad you did too...even if you did forget that soup, gi hee" Gajeel said jokingly. This was much better than anything she could have ever brought over for him.


End file.
